State Security Naval Forces
In the People's Republic of Haven under government of Committee of Public Safety (1905-1915 P.D.) Office of State Security was amassing an entire fleet of warships, which were either commanded by SS officers or even manned entirely by State Security personnel. StateSec Naval Forces were used to cope with internal affairs, with no Peoples Navy vessel’s assistance. However there were some significant exceptions from this rule, concerning ad hoc joint People’s Navy – StateSec task group destroyed in the Cerberus System in 1913 P.D., two StateSec battle squadrons at 12 Fleet during Operation Scylla in 1915 P.D. and two StateSec SD's itegrated into People's Navy task force in the Le Martin sector in May 1915 P.D. Features * Uniforms - standard black-and-red State Security uniforms (black trousers and red jacket). Uniform colours was source of pejorative nick: "black legs". * Tradition of request for formal permission to board a ship was abandoned. Instead, it was just one more papers check before boarding a StateSec ship. * Custom of addressing StateSec officers as "sir/madam" was informally remained (contrary to People's Navy where it was compulsory to address every member of personnel as "Citizen") Known history * cNovember 1911 P.D. - [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]], a battlecruiser manned entirely by StateSec personnel and permanently assigned to the Office of Public Information, arrived at DuQuesne Station in the Barnet System. * cDecember 1911 P.D. - PNS Tepes was destroyed by escaping prisoners of war in the Cerberus System. * cJuly 1913 P.D. – StateSec heavy cruiser [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit in the Cerberus System. * Between July and October 1913 P.D. – StateSec light cruiser [[PNS Bacchante|PNS Bacchante]] was captured by escaped POWs in Hades orbit at the Cerberus System. * October 9 1913 P.D. – StateSec Seabring expedition was captured in Hades orbit at the Cerberus System by escaped POW’s - 9 warships captured and 3 warships destroyed. * October 23 1913 P.D. – Citizen General Major of StateSec Chernock's ad hoc task group was destroyed in Battle of Cerberus by Elysian Space Navy - 4 StateSec warships were destroyed. * December 18, 1914 P.D. - Citizen Commodore of State Security Helft’s squadron destroyed in the Haven System two Capital Fleet SDs during Admiral McQueen’s coupe attempt. * Shortly before May 10, 1915 P.D. - Two StateSec battle squadrons consisted of superdreadnoughts were destroyed at the Lovat System by People’s Navy with auto destruction procedures. * cMay, 1915 P.D. - A battle division located in the Le Martin sector was almost peacefully integrated with the People’s Navy. * After May 1915 P.D.: ** Office of State Security was dissolved. ** Elements of the previous Havenite regime including StateSec forces became hostile to the newly established Republic of Haven - a number of provincial sectors had burst into rebellion against the new government, led by StateSec units, ** Some StateSec and People’s Navy warships, but no capital ships, were sold to third parties by its personnel or admirals, ** Elements of the previous regime began pirate activity in Talbott Cluster and Silesian Confederacy - 3 battlecruisers were destroyed by Royal Manticoran Navy and Imperial Andermani Navy (no bigger rouge vessels present), ** Elements of the previous regime including StateSec naval forces established the "Liberation Force in Exile" with the stated goal of reestablishing the People's Republic of Haven. ** StateSec pirate units operating outside of the Republic of Haven received logistical and intelligence support from Mesa and Manpower. * c1918 P.D. – Last elements of StateSec forces in the Republic of Haven area were defeated. * August 25, 1920 P.D. – StateSec pirat "People's First Liberation Squadron" was destroyed by RMN at the Pontifex System, Talbott Cluster. Human resources * As general rule State Security allowed its people a lot more latitude in choosing their assignments than the Peeple's Navy did. * Much of StateSec Naval Forces personnel came from discontented elements of the pre-coup People's Navy and People's Marines, however it lacked the training and experience to make full and proper use in combat of the warships StateSec controlled (eg. crews of the StateSec superdreadnoughts in the La Martin Sector had no real battle experience until May 1915 P.D.). * It is not certain, if State Security Adacemy educated StateSec Naval Forces officers. * Marine components: ** generally State Security Ground Forces troops were used as marine components for StateSec Naval Forces vessels. ** StateSec regulations didn't forbid to use People's Marines as marine components for StateSec Naval Forces. There were at least 7 precedents when People's Marines had been stationed on StateSec capital ships: two Eloise Pritchard's orders, very likely within 12th Fleet and one Captain of StateSec Victor Cachat's order in 1915 P.D. in the La Martine sector. * After circa December 1914 P.D. it was beginned to employ conscripts (at least for intervention battaliones purposes). * People’s Navy communications personnel was used to design and maintain StateSec communications systems. * Naval staffs: ** probably there were no naval staffs within sectoral state security intervention forces (there were two known events when People’s Navy staff was employed for ad hoc task groups command in conjunction with StateSec in 1913 P.D.: Citizen Commodore Rachel Yang for Seabring expedition and Citizen Rear Admiral Yearman for Cerberus expedition - both under superior command of Generals of State Security), ** at least three squadron-level naval staffs were present in 1914-1915 P.D. period, ** StateSec had no suitable personnel for supreme naval staff (finally united armed forces commanded by StateSec officers were not created after destruction of the Octagone in December 1914 P.D.; notice: the most senior appeared StateSec naval officer was in rank of Rear Admiral). Ranks Appeared: * Citizen Rear Admiral of State Security * Citizen Commodore of State Security * Citizen Captain of State Security * Citizen Commander of State Security * Citizen Lieutenant of State Security * Citizen Chief of State Security Notice: it is very likely that StateSec Naval Forces mimicked People's Navy ranks. See also: Ranks Organization Senior State Security officers possesed standing authority to requisition the support of any Navy or Marine units which they might happen to decide they needed, eg. naval staffs, courier ships or warships (the bigest known venture based on this authority was General Chernock's Cerberus expedition in 1913 P.D.). Three StateSec squadrons appeared. Two appeared StateSec divisions were commanded by officers in rank of Citizen Captain of StateSec. Territorial organization Sector naval intervention forces, eg.: * at the Shilo sector - even 4 battlecruisers, 1 heavy cruiser and 1 light cruiser incorporated into Seabring expedition (seized by escaped POW’s at the Cerberus System - October 9 1913 P.D.), * at the Danak sector, c1913 P.D. – 3 battlecruisers and 1 heavy cruiser incorporated into Cerberus expedition, destroyed at the Cerberus System in October 23 1913 P.D., * at the Haven System - a squadron, commanded by Citizen Commodore of State Security Helft, probably including or assisted by at least division of battlecruisers (2 vessels), commanded by Citizen Captain of State Security Eliza Shumate; squadron used against Capital Fleet during McQueen’s coup in December 18, 1914 P.D., * at the La Martin sector - a battle division of 2 SD’s, CO Citizen Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti: [[PNS Hector van Dragen|PNS Hector van Dragen]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Jillian Gallanti and [[PNS Joseph Tilden|PNS Joseph Tilden]], CO Citizen Captain of State Security Vesey; division used for Rear Admiral Chin’s task force supervision (14 battleships with cruisers and destroyers screen), finaly integrated with People’s Navy - cMay, 1915 P.D. Task focused organization * Forces officially detached to People’s Navy military operations - the only known example was 12th Fleet during operation Scylla; initially over strengthen squadron of SD’s and DD’s and finally - 2 battle squadrons consisted of 24 units (appeared vessel’s names: [[PNS Alphand|PNS Alphand]], [[PNS DuChesnois|PNS DuChesnois]], [[PNS Lavalette|PNS Lavalette]]): ** 1 Battlesquadron, CO Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemserk, ** 2 Battlesquadron, CO Citizen Salzner (probably in rank of Rear Admiral of StateSec also, however it was Citizen Rear Admiral of StateSec Alasdair Heemserk who addressed surrender demand to People's Navy 12th Fleet commanders in the Lovat System, so it seems Heemserk technically could be senior to Salzner). * Ad hoc task groups formed for internal affairs - the only known one was Sebring expedition of 1913 P.D. * Hades planetary prison affairs: ** prisoners delivery, eg.: PNS Tepes (1911 P.D.), PNS Krashnark (1913 P.D.), ** taking supplies from Hades, eg.: PNS Bacchante (1913 P.D.), ** taking workforce from Hades, eg.: Seabring expedition (1913 P.D.). Remains * StateSec warlords on the Republic of Haven area, eg.: ** Citizen General of StateSec Silas Mikasinovich - his naval forces consisted of capital ships, presumed to have surrendered to the Republic of Haven, ** Citizen General of StateSec Adrian Carson – part of his naval forces remnants surrendered to Republic of Haven Navy in the Montague System (six freighters with an equivalent of two or three super dreadnought load-outs worth of missile pods on board and the better part of three of the old StateSec intervention battalions). * People’s Republic rogue naval units outside Republic of Haven Navy were in contact with the "Liberation Force in Exile" organization, including: ** Citizen Commodore of StateSec Henri Clignet's "People's First Liberation Squadron" (PFLS), acting as pirates at Talbott Cluster space with Mesan and Manpower's support. PFLS consisted of Mars-B class heavy cruiser [[PNS Anhur|PNS Anhur]], CO Citizen Captain of StateSec Daumier and a destroyer, probably Desforge-class. PFLS was destroyed by RMN in August 25 1920 P.D. in the Pontifex System, Talbott Cluster. ** People’s Republic rouge warships present in the Silesian Confederacy – at least 3 battlecruisers, destroyed by RMN and IAN (not all of them would be of StateSec origin). Ships StateSec naval prefix was "PNS" for "People's Navy Ship", because all Havenite warships officially belonged to the People’s Republic of Haven Navy and were just in temporary State Security use. StateSec Naval Forces acquired new warship classes as they became available, but generally operated no destroyers. Ships by class: * Courier ships (Facteur-class probably). * A Desforge-class destroyer, destroyed in the Nuncio System, Talbott Cluster in 1920 P.D. * Frigate-class light cruisers: (appeared in the Cerberus System) Bacchante, Sabine, Seahorse – all three lost in 1913 P.D. * Mars-classes heavy cruisers: Anhur, Ares, Huan-Ti, Ishtar, Hachiman (1913+), Krashnark, Morrigan (1913+) - 4 undestroyed vessels captured for Elysian Space Navy (ESN) in the Cerberus System, severly damaged Anhur captured by RMN on the Talbott Cluster area in 1920 P.D. * Battlecruisers: ** Warlord-class battlecruisers appeared in the Cerberus System: Attila (1913+), Barbarossa, Cassander (1913+), Farnese, Ivan IV (1913+), Kutuzov, Modred (1913+), MacArthur, Tepes (1911+), Wallenstein – 5 undestroyed vessels captured for ESN. ** Two unknown class battlecruisers appeared as a part of StateSec Naval Forces present in the Haven system after McQueen's coup attempt - 1914/1915 P.D. (not appeared in the Cerberus System between July and October 1913 P.D.) * Dreadnaughts – mentioned as 12th Fleet component during operation Scylla in 1915 P.D. * Superdreadnaughts – at least 24 vessels, at least one DuQuesne-class (Alphand). Confirmed ships numbers: at least 26 SD's, at least 2 DN's, at least 12 BC's, at least 7 CA's, at least 3 CL's. No battleships appeared. See also PNS Tepes References External links * [http://www.cs.cmu.edu/~tpope/misc/harrington/nefarious-list/1B1W005.HTM Warlord class chart at nefarious Honorverse Ships List] * Elysian Space Navy at wikipedia See also: People's Navy Category:Republic of Haven Category:Havenite Military Category:Republic of Haven Navy